Merry Christmas, Calliope
by Brooper22
Summary: <html><head></head>Arizona and Callie's first Christmas morning.</html>


The overwhelming smell of coffee wafted through the small apartment and followed Arizona into her girlfriend's bedroom as she entered, a Christmas themed mug in hand. She smiled to herself as she carefully hoped onto Callie's large king size bed and crawled towards her sleeping girlfriend.

"Calliope." She whispered as she placed her mouth next to Callie's ear. Callie let out a moan of acknowledgement before turning her head away from Arizona and saying something about five more minutes, which just caused the blonde to shake her head.

Arizona smiled wider and held the steaming mug underneath her girlfriends nose to let her get a whiff before placing it on the bedside table just out of Callie's reach.

"Calliope." Arizona attempted again, she straddled Callie's hips now and smirked as she leaned down to place a gentle kiss right behind Callie's left ear. "It's time to wake up babe." She huffed out between kisses as she made her way down the Latina's neck.

"No!" Callie whined. "Need. More. Sleep." With each word Callie tried to remove Arizona from her with no luck.

Arizona sat back on her heals and shook her head at Callie as she watched her try to smush her face back into the pillow to get more "comfortable"

"Calliope." Arizona tried a third time, her voice more serious this time as she moved her hands up the curves of her lover's body until she reached her face. Caressing Callie's cheeks she repositioned her face so the sunlight hit her eyes at the appropriate angle and kissed her nose when it wrinkled along with her eyes as she responded to the sun. "You've had plenty of sleep my dear." Reaching for the abandoned mug she brought it to Callie's nose once again as whispered into her ear, "Rudolf says you've slept enough, and that you should wake up now because your lovely girlfriend has filled him with yummy caffeine and provided a high protein breakfast to get you through the day."

Callie smushed her face into her pillow again, ignoring Arizona.

"Come on Cal. We have so much to do!" Placing the mug back on the bedside table she huffed. "We have to open presents and do some shopping, we have lunch with your friends and dinner with my parents and all because you picked the stupid Christmas shift. So really if you're tired you have no one to blame but yourself. And the hospital. But not me, your hot, and awesome girlfriend who makes you coffee and loves you very much." Arizona was tickling Callie's sides now, willing to try just about anything to get her girlfriend out of bed.

"Baby I'm tired!" Callie's exhausted voice cracked out. Her caramel coloured hands moved quickly to link her fingers with Arizona's cream coloured ones and stopped their assault. "I know it sucks that I didn't get to spend time with you last night and I am so sorry about that, but I am going on no sleep here."

Callie heard Arizona let out a sigh and could practically see the blonde's pout through her closed eyes. Callie squinted when she finally decided to open her brown eyes. When she looked up at her girlfriend she was rewarded with a small smile.

She let her eyes slowly roam over Arizona's body. "You're dressed…" She said in confusion.

"Of course!" Arizona exclaimed. She wiggled her fingers to free them from Callie's and brought them up to play with the hairs at the base of her lover's neck. "It's boxing day Calliope! Boxing day!" She enunciated her words by tugging gently on the hairs her fingers were currently playing with. "If we don't get going soon all the good stuff will be taken."

"Can't we just skip sho - " Callie was abruptly cut off with a hand over her mouth and the sound of a very distraught Arizona gasping.

"No! Boxing Day shopping is a Robbins' family tradition and I refuse to miss out…" When she felt Callie start to move her mouth in protest she clamped her hand on the mouth harder. "And you are coming Calliope. I am not going out there alone. Boxing day shopping is hazardous solo believe me, the best thing to do is to use the buddy system, and you" Arizona released her grasp of Callie's mouth and slowly trailed her fingers down Callie's neck. "Are the best buddy a girl can get."

Arizona dropped a quick peck on Callie's lips letting a proud smile grace her lips.

"Besides we still have some things to pick up for my parents before we see them tonight."

"Fine…" Callie relented chuckling when Arizona proclaimed a victorious yes and proceeded to partake in a victory dance. Callie shook her head as she ran her fingers up Arizona's thighs and rested them on her bottom. She quirked an eyebrow up when as she squeezed the blondes bottom, "uh Arizona, should I be nervous that your left butt cheek is hard and square shaped?"

Arizona giggled as she reached into her back pocked and pulled out a small rectangular box wrapped in silver paper with a red bow placed on top. "No silly – Merry Christmas Calliope."

Callie took the box in her hand and slowly moved herself into sitting position leaning her back against the headboard. Arizona smiled at Callie and moved so she was sitting on the bed now in front of her girlfriend.

Callie slowly unwrapped her present, being sure not to ruin the paper. When she succeeded she found herself holding a long blue box. She excitedly opened the top to reveal a silver heart shaped pendant on a long thin chain. Their initials were engraved on the heart along with the year.

"Arizona, it's beautiful." She gasped staring at the necklace in awe.

"It's our first Christmas and I love you and I wanted you to have something special, so you could remember how much I love you when I wake you up early after you've had a long shift, or we fight over something stupid. I always want you to remember me, and how much I love you." She nodded her head decisively and smiled as she tucked a strand of raven hair behind her lover's ear.

"I will – I do – I know – I – I love you too." Callie smiled sheepishly switching between looking at the beautiful blonde before her and the gorgeous piece of jewelry in her hand. "Now let's get you a present. Sound good?"

"Yes!" Arizona exclaimed excitedly jumping off the bed and exciting the room quickly. Callie chuckled and fingered the pendant before she heard Arizona's voice call back at her "And hurry up Calliope, we still have shopping to do."

Quickly taking the necklace out of the box she let a huge smile grace her lips as she hopped out of bed and ran after Arizona. She may be exhausted, she may hate shopping on Boxing Day, but she loved Arizona, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
